Flame
Flame is a witch who's been described as having a Heart of Fire, referring to her role as the Witch of Fire. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Triunx, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but was expelled along with Tenna and Hurricane in Season 1. Personality Profile Flame, like her name, is a fiery type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Lagrona, she and the other witches, Tenna and Hurricane, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Delux Club, specifically Aurora and Fauna because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies", but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Flame and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Delux. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Malkon's favorite more often than Tenna or Hurricane. Flame, Tenna and Hurricane are biological sisters and Flame is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Triunx, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Delux without the other members of the Triunx, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Flame has always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Cradler to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Tenna and Hurricane are forgotten and when important matters of the Triunx is discussed, Flame's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Triunx got was somewhat similar of Tenna and Hurricane, whereas, Flame's was different indicating her leadership. Nitornus also never really seemed to notice Tenna and Hurricane, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Flame. Tenna and Hurricane, however got fed up with this and deserted them during the search for Ripea. But, whenever being trapped, Flame would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Flame was the main antagonist of the first season along with Tenna and Hurricane. She ordered Trot to find Fauna's scepter and find Aurora. She meet Aurora who Tenna caught spying on them. When the other girls arrived to help her, she proved to be far more formidable. When she was just about to contain the Delux in her Flame Dome, at the last minute, Fauna used her powers to get Aurora and the others out of there. Flame also became the victim of a prank set up by the Delux: Dips, a cute little puppy who saw Flame as his mother. After obtaining Fauna's ring they soon realize, it was not the vessel for the Great Serpent, but a while later, she found out Aurora was. During the Miss Magix contest, she cast and removed a spell on her classmate Abigail. After the incident with the Nightmare Gargoyle, she, along with Tenna and Hurricane, were expelled. Later, Flame, Tenna, and Hurricane went to Earth to steal Aurora's power. Before that happened, Flame enlightened Aurora by filling in the missing pieces of her past. After which she, Tenna and Hurricane yanked Aurora's power out of her with their vacuums. She and the other Triunx then took over Cloud Tower and summoned forth the Army of Decay. Flame herself completely destroyed the Red Fountain Campus by calling forth an Fire Dragon to wrap around the campus, thus melting it. She faced Aurora in one final confrontation after she got her powers back. She lost, and was sent to Light Rock Fortress. |-|Season 2= Flame, Tenna and Hurricane had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Delux Club and their new member Marabel. Later, she is shown joining forces with Cradler even falling for him like Tenna and Hurricane. When the Triunx go to Red Fountain to steal their piece of the Codex Flame solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. Cradler summoned Flame to follow Amanda to Pixie Village when his "Levron" pretended to be sick. She managed to set fire to the village and threatened Carina to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Amanda. Flame then chased Amanda into Downland where she battled Queen Nemea. When it seemed like Flame was done for, Tenna and Hurricane arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Flame, Tenna and Hurricane merged together to form the Mega Triunx, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Cradler's defeat, the Triunx were able to escape. |-|Season 3= The Triunx are frozen in blocks of ice and dropped off in the Omega Dimension thanks to the Light Rock guards hoping Flame and her sisters' hearts will freeze. Flame got out easily cackling and saying, "You think you can freeze my heart? Don't you know that my heart is too hot, it might melt!" The Triunx appear with Malkon near the beginning of the season and start to work for him. Flame begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Malkon's power when he starts using them for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Delux and their Enchantix powers, Malkon grants Flame and the Triunx with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. She and her "sisters" later laughs to Malkon, reminding him about his defeat at Alfea. When Malkon transforms into monster, Flame loses a little of her respect toward him and even admits that she, Tenna and Hurricane have bad taste in men. Malkon hears what they are saying and shows his true powers by unleashing spell of the elements all around Magix. When seeing how the Delux stole the Agador box from Malkon and man himself being "monkey in the middle" she loses the last of her respect for him and leaves. After Malkon's defeat, they are again captured and sent back to the Lighthaven Prison for their attitude change. They show up at intervals throughout the season, causing mayhem and sometimes causing the Delux to earn their Enchantix, such as when the Triunx went to Sparkletone and attacked the Delux Club, resulting in Leela getting knocked into the water. Luna earns her Enchantix becuase of this, so Flame indirectly helped Luna earn her Enchantix. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Flame and the other Triunx are seen in the prison of Oceania, where they meet Nitornus, who seems to be interested in her. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Oceania, he and the Triunx escape from prison together. The Triunx and Nitornus then go to Earth to gain more pollution as the Delux battle them. Flame and the Triunx receive a power up from Nitornus so they can become stronger than the Delux. They then go to the Archives of Alfea and a battle begins. Flame tries to hurl fire at Aurora but Moon jumps in the way and falls off the platform causing him to gain amnesia. The Triunx then leave as Daragona and Agelda arrive. Flame reports to Nitornus about the fight but he gets mad because they did not finish off the Delux. The Triunx sneak outside Alfea as Tenna plants a curse on Electra's phone. Later on, after gaining Maria's cursed Sirenix, she intercepts a fatal blow from Aurora's Aqua Jab saving Nitornus. Later during the getaway Nitornus acknowledges that she protected him. She then replies by saying that she would do anything for him. After that Nitornus protects Flame from a Devourer and after getting the seal from the Pillar of Balance, he protected her from the Delux. Tenna and Hurricane had possessed the Psychic Whales of Darcia and they tell Flame to ditch Nitornus, which Flame again refuses. When the Delux destroyed the final seal, Tenna and Hurricane left Nitornus and Flame, believing that Nitornus' dreams won't come true. Flame stays by his side and tries to get the Sirenix Powers of Ripea, Maria's old friend. Unfortunately Maria warns Aurora, who gets into Flame's way and Tenna and Hurricane steal Ripea's powers right in front of Flame's face. Flame brings Nitornus to Earth, where she melts a factory that Nitornus uses to create a pollution rain to refuel. Nitornus then attacks the Pillar of Light to get Marabel and her Sirenix to power up the Throne. After succeeding, Nitornus is possessed by the Thrones destructing power and he attacks Flame, who is then protected by Tenna and Hurricane. Flame reunites with her sisters and breaks up with Nitornus. They try to win against Nitornus, but instead he sends them flying away, leaving their current location unknown. |-|Season 6= Flame and her sisters, Tenna and Hurricane reappear in Season 6. Flame, Tenna and Hurricane command the Beast of the Depths to attack Maria at her party on Oceania. Later, she and her sisters conquer Cloud Tower and makes an alliance with Christina. In episode 3, she and her sisters attack Animalia college with the help of Christina who brings Animalia's Treants to life and makes them start attacking the fairies and paladins who study at Animalia college. Seeing this commotion, the Delux confront Flame, her sisters and Christina only for them to lose their powers (except for Aurora). More coming soon Appearance |-|Civilian= Flame has red hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark red-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has bright orange eyes and wears red eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a dark red midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. |-|Witch= Flame's witch form is a dark red one-piece suit and a red cape, with boots a darker shade of red. Down the front of the suit is a orange stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "F" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark red eye shadow. |-|Gloomix= Flame's Gloomix is bright orange with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a red diamond hanging from it. |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Flame wears an outfit resembling a dark red/mahogany bikini with fire red lining, with bright orange shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. |-|Super Trix= Her outfit is the same with her Witch outfit, except it is all red, and ripped. Her skin is also green and her nose is long. She also has a red mask. |-|Dark Sirenix= In her Sirenix form, Flame retains her ponytail form, she now wears a red bodysuit, dark red/black lipstick. She also has red tentacles coming from her backside, her makeup stays the same. |-|Fairy= The Triunx infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Flame was called Mimi and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale pink color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eye shadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a summer themed tube top with a dark red jacket over it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. |-|Young Flame= Young Flame has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable wavy messy bangs. She wore a bright orange vest over a brick red t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and orange sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. |-|Lighthaven Prison= Flame wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Flame's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark red top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, red graves over bright orange tights and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark red tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Powers and Abilities {{Main|List of Flame's spells Flame's powers are based on fire (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of lava, such as daggers or spikes, create volcanic eruptions and many others fire based (or hot energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything hot and evil and hates anything cold, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Flame has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so hot that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Triunx into the Omega Dimension). Trivia *Her polar opposite is Aurora Waters: **Elementally: Flame has fire related powers and Aurora has water related powers. **Personality: Flame is cruel and mean and Aurora is compassionate. *The only time Flame lets her hair down is in Season 2 episode 8 when she is disguised. *Mergona is the home planet of the Triunx. *Flame was interested in both Malkon and Nitornus, both villains who can turn into monsters. Her reaction for each one is different. When she first saw Malkon as a monster she was repulsed and lost interest, but when she first saw Nitornus as a monster, she was impressed and into him even more. *Flame shares her power source with Helena and Nelly.